With development of wearable devices, such as smart watches or smart bands, exercise recording applications using a user's exercise information and bio-information have been widely used. Recently, application programs available in various fields, such as walking, running, cycling, climbing and so on, have been released. Such application programs may analyze a user's exercise performance, provide information related with health, and provide an information-sharing function for other users.
Moreover, recently, utilization of action cameras, which are small-sized camcorders usable during sports activities, is increasing. Because a user can take images in first-person after attaching the action camera onto his or her body or a helmet, a bicycle or others, such action camera has become very popular among people who enjoy sports activities.
However, application programs which can record and analyze a user's exercise information are not vitalized in the swimming field, and it is not easy to take images of underwater conditions using the action camera because swimming is an underwater sport performed without any particular equipment.